NarutoBleach Chatroom
by iluvsoul12
Summary: The xover between naruto and bleach! read their stupid converstions and don't forget to r


**Hey this is NOT meh first story, my other stories got removed for some unknown reason...yea -.-'**

**This is my first oneshot though well onward with character chat...**

**The Naruto characters are still 12-years old except Kakashi and Bleach will be the same age**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach of course, why would I write this in FANfiction if I own them?**

Naruto Characters:

Naruto- Yellowfox

Sakura- Pinkpetals

Sasuke- TheAdvenger

Kakashi- PornLover

Akatsuki:

Pein- UltraGod

Konan- PaperFlowerGirl

Itachi- SharinganPerson

Kisame- SharkDude

Tobi- iMaGOODboy

Zetsu- PlantMan

Deidara- BangArtPerson

Sasori- PuppetMaster

Hidan- GoJashinPro

Kakuzu- MoneyIsPRO

Bleach Characters:

Ichigo- StrawberryMan

Renji- Redhead

Uryuu- LastQuincy

Rukia- BunniesRule

Chatroom: Konoha

logged in Yellowfox

logged in Pinkpetals

logged in TheAdvenger

Yellowfox: hiiiiiiiiiii :D believe it! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!

TheAdvenger: loser

Pinkpetals: yea naruto, Sasuke u rule! XDDDD

Yellowfox: SHUT UP TEME!1

TheAdvenger: dobe don't scream

Pinkpetals: yea sasuke's right, u shut up naruto baka u loser

Yellowfox: D':

logged StrawberryMan

StrawberryMan: um who r u random people?

Yellowfox: Who r u? O.O

StrawberryMan: Hey! I asked first!

Yellowfox: No! I did!

TheAdvenger: Crazy Naruto *rolls eyes*

Pinkpetals: U tell him Sasuke! XD

StrawberryMan: Okay so, Advenger is Sasuke.

Pinkpetals: Yup! XD

StrawberryMan: Yellow here is Naruto

Pinkpetals: *nods head*

StrawberryMan: *points at pink* and u r?

Pinkpetals: I'm Sakura XD

Yellowfox: And u r?

StrawberryMan: I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet ya all XD

Yellowfox: Hi

Pinkpetals: Hi 3

TheAdvenger: Um...Hi

Yellowfox: Sasuke the quiet one XD and Sakura the fat one! XDDDDDD

Pinkpetal:*hits Naruto's head* I'm not fat!

StrawberryMan: LOL XD But it's true O.O Sasuke is quiet O.O

Yellowfox: Told ya so XD

TheAdvenger: ... =.=

logged in UltraGod

UltraGod: NARUTO! I WILL GET UUUUUUUU!1! AKATSUKI CHARGE!11111111111 :D

logged in PaperFlowerGirl

logged in SharinganPerson

logged in SharkDude

logged in iMaGOODboy

logged in PlantMan

logged in PuppetMaster

logged in BangArtPerson

logged in GoJashinPro

logged in MoneyIsPRO

Yellowfox: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX ;.;

logged out Yellowfox

StrawberryMan: Who r these ppl? Oo

logged in PornLover

PornLover: srry tht i'm late i got lost in the path of life... :)

StrawberryMan: WHO R THESE PPL?

PornLover: who r u? o.-

StrawberryMan: I asked u first!

PornLover: i'm kakashi hatake and u r?

TheAdvenger: ITACHI IMA KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL U! D:

StrawberryMan: ichigo kurosaki

logged out TheAdvenger to chase SharinganPerson

SharinganPerson: Foolish brother, u lack hatred! Don't know y i said tht, bye bye

logged out SharinganPerson to run away

UltraGod: NARUTO COME BACK HERE! ):

logged out UltraGod

PaperFlowerGirl: Don't know y we shud stay here now, i'm leaving

logged out PaperFlowerGirl

SharkDude: yea

BangArtPerson: yea

PuppetMaster: yea

PlantMan: yea

GoJashinPro: duh bullshit

MoneyIsPRO: yea

iMaGOODboy: Tobi is a good boy :D

logged out Sharkdude

logged out BangArtPerson

logged out PuppetMaster

logged out PlantMan

logged out GoJashinPro

logged out MoneyIsPRO

Pinkpetals: I think im gonna leave too... -_-'

logged out Pinkpetals

PornLover: i'm...just gonna leave

logged out PornLover

StrawberryMan: no ones gonna answer me? :/

logged in LastQuincy

logged in BunniesRule

logged in Redhead

BunniesRule: hi ichigo :D

StrawberryMan: uh hi?

logged in hollow#1

logged in hollow#2

LastQuincy: i just sensed some hollows!

Redheads: c'mon lets get them hollows!

hollow#1: MWAHAHAHA! DELICIOUS SOULS!

hollow#2: Lets get those souls!1

StrawberryMan: oh no those fuckin hollows! *change to shinigami form*

LastQuincy: *kills hollow#1*

StrawberryMan: *kills hollow#2*

StrawberryMan: HEY! i wanted to kill hollow#1!

LastQuincy: suks to be u :)

logged out hollow#2

logged out hollow#1

StrawberryMan: im bored, im just gonna leave... _-_

Redhead: but we just got here :0

logged out StrawberryMan

BunniesRule: tht bastard im leaving 2

logged out BunniesRule

logged out LastQuincy

Redhead: ahhh fine im leaving too

logged out Redhead

iMaGOODboy: Tobi is baaaaaaaaack!

iMaGOODboy: Hello? where is every1?

iMaGOODboy: Tobi is very lonely ;.; TT_TT

logged out iMaGOODboy

~END~


End file.
